rolsaofandomcom-20200216-history
Saito
Satoru Tamaki (悟, Satoru) is the main protagonist of the Striking Blades series. His name, Saito. Was taken from his his first name Satoru and his father's name Hito. "Sa--" from Sa'toru and "---ito" from H'ito. He was in game when the Sword Art online incident occured and were among the 10,000 players who were trapped inside. Appearance In reality, Satoru stands at a normal 5 feet 9 inches, the average height for any person his age. His body is somewhat balanced between muscularity and lankiness, giving him a normal and straight stature. Satoru's hair is a light brown, some might call it milky in a way due to it's smoothness. It is spread out evenly across his head, leaning noticeably to the right on its own when he doesn't brush it. His eyes are a deep violet, just like his father's and slightly darker skin than most Japanese folk. Due to him being the sort of father figure of the house, Satoru doesn't really like to dress fashionably or formally, usually seen wearing a gray short sleeve shirt, black shorts and normal running shoes. He isn't really fond of fashion and is someway, very cheap when he buys his clothing. When Sword Art Online began, Satoru, or Saito as of then, started off with a violet short sleeve shirt, forest green rugged cargo pants that travels down to his mid shin in which his normal starter boots take over. He then has black fingerless gloves to finish off the outfit. On Floor 11, Saito acquires the . This particular set of equipment consists of a simple design really. Just a light gr Personality Background Saito was born into a normal happy family. His father, mother, elder sister and brother were always together with him and it was a comforting time, taking rides on his dad's shoulders, being fed and cared for by his mother, and running around the house giddily. He was very happy. However, that all changed when he was 2 years old. As he was playing around in his room with his older sister Seya, she heard some commotion going on in the hallway. Walking to the door which was closed all the wy but a peek, Seya peered out to see their mother and father arguing over something, they're father having a suitcase in his hand as he exchanged arguments with they're teary eyed mother. Satoru was too young to understand anything that was happening and walked over to where Seya was as the 4 and 2 year old siblings watched they're parents bicker. Seya didn't really understand much, but one phrase stuck with her for a long time. Their dad had yelled "Why Minori!! You said two kids!! Not three!!" Hito, their father, exclaimed as Minori, their mother, tried to reason with him. Seya just stood there in awe as Satoru kept watching. Something was off about his dad's attempt to leave. It seemed too...forced. After the fight and utter verbal defeat of their crying mother, Hito walked into Satoru's room and picked up his son and daughter, telling both of them he had to leave. After a brief hug and kisses on the two children;s foreheads, he left the house, giving Minori one last surprising long kiss, like he didn't want it to end, and left. Not saying goodbye to the eldest son, Hayao. The later years in Satoru's life were pretty tough. His mother was suicidal for five years, making the now seven year old Satoru and his 9 year old sister Seya stay up late to keep her from doing anything rash. Hayao, the 11 year old eldest brother, was the second most hit by the leaving of they're father. He stayed cooped up in his room and focused on his studies. He barely left, being basically a NEET and only coming out for certain things like food and such. Seya, ignored her brother as the two grew up, not talking to him whatsoever, ever since she'd heard her father say those words, she loathed her younger brother. Surprisingly though, their mother had a fourth child by the name of Maiko. Satoru, because Hayao and Seya were too caught up in their depression, took the reigns of the household, helping his mother in whatever he could. From cleaning up around the house to paying bills. He also helped Maiko with any and everything his mother couldn't. Due to work, Minori couldn't be there for her kids most of the day and due to that, Satoru and Maiko had grown apart from Seya and Hayao. At school, Satoru had three close friends. His best friend Ichiru, Chiyo, and Kaede. He had a crush on Kaede in middle school, but when Ichiru finally gave him the strength to ask her out, he was utterly rejected. Because of the simple fact that they were close friends and she didn't want there to be detriment to that. The friends sort of moved away from each other because of that and it had gone to the point where even Chiyo, the shyest of all of them, along with the help of Ichiru, had to bring the four of them back together. They were people Satoru knew he could trust. One day, as Satoru was walking out the door of his house to get to school, Seya stopped him with a smack to his face. She then shouted at him how he could be so calm and not care that their father was gone, simply just letting off steam in his eyes as he simply stated with a blank face.."Seya, you've ignored me for twelve years, why stop now.." With that he left her completely baffled and angry, as she hesitantly went to school soon after he did and the day went on. Later on in the day, when the two came back from school. the now 13 year old Satoru was walking out to the steps to wait for Maiko to come hom when he was hit across the face with a remote. He looked over to see his 15 year old sister Seya, fuming to the side of him ..he'd had it. This was becoming way too much for him. His bratty sister and her stupid feelings and such, why couldn't she just work round it instead of dwelling on the damn thing all the time. Throwing his bag to the side of the room angrily, he ran over and tackled Seya onto the couch as the two wrestled violently, him obviously getting the better hand, being a boy and a alot tougher than he looked. Seya didn't give up and the two started to get emotional as they fought. Tears, scratches, and claws started to form as the two continued to wrestle and finally, it had come the time for someone they hadn't seen in a while to make an appearance and stop this nonsense. It was their eldest brother, Hayao. He picked both of them up by their collars and dragged them over to the couch, tossing them onto it. By this time Hayao was 17 and almost ready to leave for college, he was pretty burly. He reprimanded the two of them harshly as they stayed quiet and listened to their elder brother in utter shock and fear. Later that day their mom came home and saw Maiko, who was now 10, crying on the couch in the living room. After a brief explanation, Minori walked upstairs and began to patch her children's wounds, as Hayao was back in his room. Satoru and Seya became further apart after that day and never talked to each other. A year later and his friend Ichiru had told him about this cool new game called Sword Art Online, being a new gamer and all, he decided to take a looksie around the fanbase and official website. Buying the game and NerveGear with his allowance and Christmas money, he waited patiently for the launch date as he contuned his daily life of helping his mother and Maiko, leaving food for Mamoru at his door, ignoring Seya wholeheartedly, and being with his friends. Finally, the date of November 6, 2022 came. He was overly excited as he launched the game to get away from his real life. Who knew he'd just be trapped in a new one? He didn't. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items # Alradian.jpg|Alradain Forestial.png Forestial Hunter.png Back View.png Touya Takumi 3.png|Strider's Set and Arthruian Gear Later Weapons #Alradain (Floor 7) #King's Noblesword (Floor 22) #Rouge Legacy (End-game straightsword) #Remnant Hook Blades (End-game blades) Later Armor Abilities Skills Level: 96 HP: 20000 Buffs *Counter Force - A buff that increases Saito's parry and Counter Chance rate by 87% for 60 seconds. It also provides 5% more attack with each strike the user parries. Requires you to have masterd all of the Counter skill slots and has a cooldown of 7 minutes. *Versatile Stance - This stance is a permanent buff that can be switched on and off at will. This stance increases Saito's agility, steadiness, and counter rate by 30%